


title you mine

by livtontea



Series: call me darling [7]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Communication, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minific, No Beta, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Tumblr Fic, i think this qualifies as, implied acespec gentlyman, proper punctuation for once? yes jhkwfkds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: “What are we?”“…Dirk and Todd?”
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: call me darling [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088981
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	title you mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a textbox fic crossposted from tumblr, and can be found [here](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/641559619105341440/what-are-we-their-curtains-are-sheer-orange-on). i'll admit, this one is kind of silly!! aslfkdj

“What are we?”

Their curtains are sheer, orange on the top and green on the bottom. Dirk picked them out because they remind him of places he’s never been to and sunsets over the sea. Todd agreed to buy them because he likes them too, no matter how much he denies it.

Todd’s warm breath puffs on Dirk’s bare chest as he sighs, slow and languid, patches of sunlight dappling his skin. “Humans?”

“No, I meant–” Dirk tries to find the right words. “What are _we?”_

“…Dirk and Todd?”

“I meant, as a…” He gestures vaguely with his hand. “You know.”

“Oh,” Todd catches on. “You mean, like, as a couple?”

“Yes. Yes, exactly.

Todd frowns, thoughtfully – Dirk reaches over and smooths out the wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. It makes Todd roll his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. Dirk counts it as a win.

“I don’t know,” Todd admits, after a warm moment. “Boyfriends?”

Dirk wrinkles his nose.

“See,” he says, “I considered that – but, Todd, we’re in our thirties. Doesn’t _boyfriends_ seem a bit – I don’t know, juvenile?”

“Not boyfriends, then. Spouses?”

“We aren’t married, Todd.”

Todd smiles and presses a quick kiss to Dirk’s pec. “Yet.”

“Yet,” agrees Dirk. It’s a nice feeling – talking about their relationship like this. They aren’t married – _yet._ He quite likes it.

“Date-mates?”

“…No.”

“Amors?”

“Neither of us speak French. And I’m at least seventy percent sure you used that word wrong.”

Todd pokes him in the side. “Oh, fuck you. Lovers.”

Dirk thinks it over. Rolling the word around in his mind, it does have a certain appeal – it sounds pleasant, leaves a nice taste in his mouth. Except…

“Isn’t that usually reserved for sexual partners?”

“We have sex,” Todd says.

Dirk pinches his arse. Todd bats at his hand half-heartedly. “I’m well aware. Still, though – I don’t think we have nearly enough to warrant being labeled as a sexual relationship.”

Todd concedes. “True that.”

“It’s also a Taylor Swift album.”

Todd’s cold toes meet Dirk’s shin.

“ _Ow._ ”

“You deserved that.”

Dirk chooses to be the bigger person and roll his eyes silently. Todd has a patch of sunlight on his cheek, and because he can, Dirk pokes it. Todd retaliated by nudging his sternum – also sunlit.

“What about… partners.”

Partners.

“That sounds nice,” Dirk says. “I like that. Partners.”

“My partner, Dirk,” tries out Todd.

“My partner, Todd.”

The curtains sway a bit. They smile.

Todd reaches up and pats Dirk’s cheek. His fingers are bare, but Dirk can’t help but imagine–

_Husbands._ One day.

That sounds nice. He quite likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @farahblack and i post minifics there before i do ao3 :) let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
